


Movers on Site

by immoralputty



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoralputty/pseuds/immoralputty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Hayner is a college student who was recently laid off. He finds hope in a job add for a flood assistance company until he realizes that his high school bully is the company manager. Desperate for a job, and hopeful that Seifer has changed, he accepts the job offer. pairing: Seiner (Seifer Hayner) and some side AkuRoku (Axel Roxas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It fucking sucks not having a job. It’s only been two weeks since I got laid off at the college bookstore, but even in that short amount of time I can feel the weight of crushing debt slowly getting heavier. I guess the good thing is I recently got my A.A. so if I need to take some time off from school and just work on saving some money I can. The only problem with that being, I don’t have a job. I’ve already applied to most of the department stores around here, and even a few restaurants. Though I seriously doubt I could be a waiter or something. I don’t exactly do people well. In a way I’m almost shocked they let me work at the bookstore so long with how terribly I dealt with those stupid idiots who waited until the last second to get their books. I guess after getting into fights for the umpteenth time they decided enough was enough.

I really hope someone will get back to me soon. I’ve only got a few hundred dollars left in my savings before I’m fresh out, and it’s technically supposed to be rent money. With a frustrated groan I snatched my phone out of my pocket and searched through the job listings online. Maybe there’s some mom and pop shop around here that needs some manual labor done. I’m really starting to get desperate. I saw a listing that caught my eye, a flood assistance company was looking for some more furniture movers and cleanup crew. It seemed easy enough, and I had some experience with flood damage a couple years back when my neighborhood flooded and all of us chipped in to help clean up. I decided I’d call the number, ask if I could come in and drop off a resume.

“Hello, thank you for calling Disaster Gone, how may I help you?” I was almost a little shocked when I heard an actual voice come through the phone. I was so used to everything being automated.

“Oh, uh, yes. My name is Hayner Dincht and I happened to see that you were hiring and was wondering if I could drop off a resume sometime today. Your company helps a lot of people and it would be an honor to be a part of the team.” I said slipping into interview mode and cringing slightly at how generic and over used that line was. But hey, if it works it works.

“Oh! We would love to have you! You’re actually the first person to ask about the job so far, so if you drop by in the next hour or so you might even be able to see a manager. I could actually transfer you to him if you’d like.” The woman on the phone said, she seemed a little too happy in my opinion. Her words puzzled me. I was the first one to apply for the job? She could connect me with a manager? This must be one tiny company. I probably should have done a little more research before just up and calling them. But hey, this is the closest I’ve gotten to a job so far so I guess I can’t really complain.

“Yes please, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” I tried to mimic her cheeriness, though it came out sounding pretty forced. The woman told me to hold for a moment and classical music started playing through the speaker. I huffed a sigh feeling pretty tense for some reason. I guess the stress has started to catch up with me. A couple minutes passed before a gruff voice came through the phone.

“Thank you for holding, Almasy speaking, what’s your name and when are you going to be here.” Well this guy sure gets straight to the point, and something about his name sounds familiar.

“Hello, my names Hayner Dincht, and I can be there in half an hour unless that’s too soon.”

“Make it an hour, and be ready for any- wait… what did you say your name was again?” His straight to the point no business attitude seemed to falter for a second and I couldn’t help but feel like his voice was familiar. And that name, I know that name. But from where?

“It’s Hayner, Hayner Dincht.” I repeated hesitantly. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this, but at the same time I seriously needed a job. There was silence between us for a few minutes but for some odd reason I got the feeling that Almasy was smiling.

“Heh, see you soon.” And just like that he hung up. I felt my eyebrows knit together as I tried to process what exactly happened and who exactly that was. After a little bit of deliberation I decided to just drop it and get ready to go. I should probably do a bit of tweaking on my resume before handing it in anyway. I was after all trying to do anything in my power to make me look like a perfect candidate for the job. Or maybe they’ll just be desperate enough to higher me on spot. I mean, how hard can the job really be? It’s basically just a bunch of manual labor, right? Heavy lifting is something I can definitely do. I slipped on my work boots and a semi-formal plaid shirt and headed for the office.

I was about 20 minutes early when I arrived so I figured I’d take a small tour around the place. The Disaster Gone building really wasn’t much of a building at all. It looked more like four or five storage units bunched together to create some kind of office. In a way it was kind of fitting seeing as what the company did, but still. It was weird. There were only three moving trucks in the parking lot, and by the looks of it they could only fit about five. I wonder if they even have the staff to man the five they’ve got. I couldn’t help but turn my nose up at the place, but unfortunately I was a man in need, and this establishment could apparently get me what I needed.

I swallowed down my pride and walked into the building, trying to ignore the nagging thought of that familiar name. I walked up to what I assumed to be the front desk and smiled at the brunette who sat behind the counter. I had no doubt in my mind that this was the woman I spoke to on the phone, everything about her screamed cheery.

“Why hello! You must be Hayner! Seifer should be out to see you in just a few minutes.” She said, her smile reaching her eyes and then some. It took me a moment to process her words, but when I did I froze. Seifer? Did she say Seifer? My jaw dropped open as I finally remembered where I heard the name Almasy from. It was his last name. The last name of the man who tormented me for two years until he finally fucking graduated. I thought I had blocked out the memory for good, with it being five years ago now. But yet with just the mention of his name it all came crashing back. My whole body tensed as I heard a door open somewhere behind me, the thud of heavy boots slightly echoing off the metal floor. I swallowed hard, before turning around and facing him with as much confidence as possible. There was no way I was going to let him get under my skin. No. I’m an adult now, not some puny freshman or sophomore. He was an adult now too after all. He’s probably changed, become more professional. Or so I could hope.

I looked up towards his face and immediately started to feel my blood boil. That smirk, that fucking smirk. From all that I’ve been able to tell Seifer only has two expressions, smirking and snarling. And as much as his snarl terrified me, I would gladly welcome it after having to look at that stupid smirk.

“Hello Hayner, it’s been awhile. You got a resume for me?” He said with a fairly professional aura. I tried desperately to keep my emotions in check, reigning in the anger. So far he’s being civil, I have no reason to be angry. What’s in the past is in the past.

“Yes sir.” I said simply, failing to keep some of the venom out of my voice. I handed him my resume and bit my tongue. He raised an eyebrow at me, his smirk widening.

“Why don’t you come into my office, we can talk specifics there.” He said, his eyes challenging. I couldn’t keep the glare down now. There was no way I would back down from a challenge. Not then, and not now.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll follow you.” I said easily, eyes not leaving his. I would not look away first. I would not lose again. His eyebrows raised in what looked to be mock surprise. He then shrugged and turned around to the door he came from. I followed silently wishing I’d never seen that stupid ad. He held the door open for me, ushering me inside before closing the door behind us. I took a seat in front of his desk, a ball of nerves forming in every part of my body. I watched him like a hawk as he circled his desk and sat down in a rather fancy looking office chair.

“So, Chickenwuss. What makes you think you’re qualified for the job?” I nearly exploded at the mention of his stupid nick name for me. It’s been five fucking years and he still remembers that stupid name. You know what, fuck this. I’m desperate for a job but not this fucking desperate. There is absolutely no way I was going to let this ass back into my life.

“You know what, forget it, fuck this. Fuck you. I don’t need this, and I will not just sit here and let you make fun of me. You’re a fucking adult, act like it. I’m out of here.” I yelled quickly sitting up from my seat and making my way to the door.

“You’re hired.” Seifer called behind me. My blood boiled even more at the sick joke. I turned back around to yell at the jerk but his facial expression stopped me. He was being serious.

“…What?” I said, completely confused by his expression. I didn’t even know he could have other expressions.

“I talked to our boss, said I knew you from Highschool. Told him you’re a good worker, that you’d be good for the team. You’re hired.” My jaw dropped. This is a joke right? Some elaborate ruse only to be thrown in my face later? I narrowed my eyes at him.

“What’s your angle? I don’t get this.” I said cautiously. Unsure of what to think of this uncharacteristic kindness.

“I guess you could call it… payment. Something to payback some of the things I did in high school. Plus we’re kinda desperate for man power and I know you can pack a hefty punch. I know I can trust you to pull your weight.” He said with a shrug. I still felt like I couldn’t trust him, like he wasn’t telling me everything. Part of me still wanted to walk away, the feeling that something was wrong still very evident in the pit of my stomach. However, this meant I had a job. A job I could probably start right away. A job that would pay me, and I just couldn’t pass that up. I shoved my emotions to the side, my common sense taking over.

“Oh… um, thanks.” I said awkwardly taking a seat again, now feeling a little guilty and immature regarding my outburst. Here I was calling my childish yet I was the one cursing at him like a hormonal teen. “Soooo… what exactly does that mean? Or I guess the better question, when can I start?” I sat up in my chair, straightening my back and trying to act professional again.

“Well, that’s kinda depends on you. We haven’t gotten any new calls today, so we don’t need you just this minute. But as soon as we do get one, we will since two of our trucks are already out and we’re low on staff to man the rest. That being said, this could work one of two ways. First being you could just come into office every day for the time being until we get a call. You’d help out with paper work, Selphie is our only secretary right now so we all try and help out when we can. Secondly you can just wait until we get another call and start than. If you go with the first choice we could give you some crash courses on what exactly we do before you go on the job, go with the second you’ll have to learn on the spot. S’up to you. Don’t know if you’ve noticed but we aren’t exactly the biggest or most professional company. Boss man has a weird way of running things so… yeah. Think that’s about it.” Seifer said casually, running through the basics on how they ran things. It was a lot of information to be thrown at me all at once but I think I got the gist of it. I nodded my head trying to think if I had any more questions when the phone on his desk rang.

“Almasy speaking.” He answered easily, looking rather bored. I saw his face cringe slightly as a cheery voice rang through the other side. I tried to hide my smirk, glad I wasn’t the only one effected by Disaster Gone’s secretary. What did Seifer say her name was again? Selphie? I probably should have written some of this down. I heard the phone click and my attention focused back onto my ex-bully soon to be coworker.

“Stop by and see Selphie before you go. She needs to get your size for your uniform.” Seifer said before kicking his legs up on his desk.

“Now get the hell out of my office, Chickenwuss.” He said teasingly with a grin. I glared at him, hoping desperately I wouldn’t have to see this asshole very often when I worked. Payment or not, I still can’t see myself forgiving him anytime soon. I stood with an angry sigh before quickly leaving his office and heading back out into the main lobby.

“Welcome to the team, Hayner!” Selphie greeted with a smile. I tried to return the smile but I still felt rather angry about this entire situation. I settled for a nod. “So, I’ll need your shirt and pant size please.” She continued, handing me a pen and paper to right them down. “We should have some in stock in the back so you could take it home today. But if we don’t, it’ll probably take a week or so to get new ones in.” I nodded while filling in my information on the sheet before handing it back to her.

“Okay, you wait here while I go check to see if we got your size.” Selphie exited through a door behind her; and as if on cue, another door opened just as she left. A rather tall man with gray streaked hair walked into the lobby, a devious looking grin spread across his face.

“Heyyyy, you must be Hayner! Pretty hot, am I right?” He said with a rushed greeting before gesturing towards the door Selphie had left through. I raised my eyebrow at the strange man wondering what exactly he was talking about.

“And who are you exactly?” I questioned wondering why this man had shown up at all.

“Who? Me? Who cares about me, we’re talking about Selphie. She’s hot, right?” My eyebrows raised further but I couldn’t help but laugh at this guy’s antics.

“I guess, I mean she’s not really my type.” I said wondering how far this conversation would go.

“Not your type! But look at that body. I bet it’s the hair isn’t it. Not into brunettes? How about, hmmm I dunno, blondes?” He enunciated that last question, speaking louder than necessary. I was completely confused now, and I had a feeling we weren’t even really talking about preferences anymore. Then again, I really didn’t even have much of a preference so how could I know. I couldn’t really remember the last time I really looked at a girl and thought she was hot. I just wasn’t really into dating or relationships and what not. Too much work, and way to expensive. Seifers office door slammed open than, a rather pissed off looking Seifer stepping through the door.

“Annnnd, that’s my cue. Be a good boy now!” The strange man said before fleeing towards what I assumed to be his office.

“Xigbar, you little shit, get back here!” Seifer yelled after him trying to get the door open. I officially had no idea what was going on, though I guess that Xigbar guy did something to piss Seifer off? I glanced back toward Selphie’s desk and was glad to see she was back from storage. She was shaking her head, a bemused expression present on her lips.

“Aren’t they a riot?” She said handing me two pairs of pants and a shirt.

“This happen a lot?” I asked with a nervous chuckle. I could tell she was thinking about whether she should answer that question honestly or not and I let out a heavy sigh.

“Maybe? Anywho, that’s unfortunately all we have in your size at the moment, but it will at least get you started! We can order more for you as time goes on. You don’t have to wear your uniform at the office but we do require you to wear it while out on call. And with that you’re set to go! It was a pleasure to meet you Hayner, and I’m excited to start working with you!” she explained sweetly, and I couldn’t help but give her a genuine smile this time.

 

“It was nice to meet you too.” I replied my eyes moving over towards Seifer who seemed to have given up chasing Xigbar for now. Our eyes caught for a moment before he quickly looked away, a strange expression on his face I didn’t quite recognize. That’s odd. He almost looked, embarrassed maybe? No that couldn’t be it. I’m probably just still getting used to anything but cockiness on his face. I shrugged it off not bothering to think too far into it before giving another short goodbye and leaving my new work place. My new work place. God those words sound good. Though this really wasn’t what I had in mind when I thought of a new job. The sinking feeling returned to my gut as I recalled all of what just happened. At least work should be interesting right? Interesting is one word for it… I sighed as I hopped into my car, now anxious to just get home and relax.


	2. Chapter 2

It surprised me how so much could happen in just a few hours. These few short hours felt like an entire day and I was strangely exhausted. I let myself sink into my couch, the cool faux leather helping to comfort and relax me. I must have dosed off there for a few hours because the next thing I remember is Roxas walking in the front door. I groggily rolled off the couch, checking my phone for the time and realizing it was still fairly early for him to be home.

“Hey Rox, you’re home early.” I said giving my best friend and roommate a lazy wave.

“I quit. You were right Hay, that place is trash. But now I guess we’re both screwed cause now we both don’t have jobs.” Roxas said before plopping down on the couch beside me. He’d been working at a small bakery for almost a year now but his boss was a crazy bitch. I’m honestly surprised it took him this long to quit. I’d have to get the whole story from him later.

“Speak for yourself, cause I happen to have a job.” I bragged, giving him a big grin.

“Seriously?! That’s awesome! When do you start?”

“I could start tomorrow if I wanted, its weird. You’ll never guess how it happened.” He gave me a quizzical look before I continued telling him everything that happened this morning, and how Seifer technically got me the job.

“Dude, that’s fuckin’ weird. Like it’s awesome that you’ve got a job now but, this is Seifer we’re talking about. You sure you’re gonna be okay?” He asked, giving me a worried look.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, I mean, how often am I really going to see him? You know what, why don’t you come with me tomorrow? Maybe they’ll hire you too.” I replied, half joking. But hey, it might work. They still seem fairly under staffed and Seifer knows Roxas too. Maybe he’ll pull some more strings. Maybe he’s turned out for the good, grown out of his dickish ways. Part of me severally doubts it, but who knows?

“You serious?” He asked skeptically.

“Oh come on, what’s the worst that could happen? They say no? Well than guess what, you’ll just be right back where you were before. No harm done.”

“You do have a point there… Fine. Let’s do it. No harm no foul right?”

“It’s a promise” We said in unison, crossing our forearms.

The next morning came a little too quickly for my taste. I still wasn’t sure how I felt about all this but it was comforting to know I’d have Roxas with me today. I walked out into the kitchen with a yawn before making myself some cereal and sitting next to my best friend.

“I still can’t get over the fact that out of all the people from high school you could’ve accidentally end up working with, it’s Seifer. The Seifer, the one you literally got into a fist fight with every day.” Roxas said swirling his spoon in a cereal bowl of his own.

“Hey, you’re telling me.” I replied grumpily in between stuffing my face.

The two of us finished breakfast in mostly silence. I told Roxas he could follow me in his car over towards Disaster Gone and not much later we had arrived at the shoddy looking building. Roxas gave me a skeptical look and I simply shrugged at him.

“Hello Hayner! Glad to see you in this morning, I could actually use your help. Oh! Who’s this?” Selphie greeted happily.

“Hello, I’m Roxas, I was wondering if you were possibly still hiring.” Roxas said with a charming smile, resume in hand.

“Nice to meet you Roxas, does Seifer know you as well? Unfortunately he isn’t here at the moment, but I’m sure our assistant manager would be willing to see you. Would you like me to get him for you?”

“Yes please, that would be very nice.” I could see that Roxas was relieved it wouldn’t be Seifer talking with him. I couldn’t help but be a little jealous. He should have to go through the Seifer torture too. Selphie called over to their assistant manager and not long after a red head entered the lobby. I feel like red head is an understatement, this guy had hair like fire. He strutted over towards us and flashed us both a grin. I had to hold back a snicker. For some reason I just found this guy totally ridiculous. Was he trying to be smooth? I sure hope not because if so that’s pretty sad.

“Axel, this is Hayner and Roxas. Hayner just started working with us yesterday and Roxas would like to see you for an interview.” Selphie introduced. Roxas and I just sort of nodded in agreement still trying to figure out this Axel character. Maybe I can’t give Roxas shit for not getting the Seifer treatment after all. This guy seems pretty bad too.

“Roxas, that’s a pretty nice name. Why don’t you follow me and we can get this started.” Axel said rather unusually. His tone of voice was rather low and I felt like he was trying way too hard to act cool. I saw Roxas’ whole body just slump in defeat, already knowing this was going to be a long day before following Axel towards his office. I turn my attention back to Selphie wondering what sort of things she’ll need me to help with.

“Okay, back to business. Hayner, could you fill out some paper work for me? Things went by so quickly yesterday and I totally forgot to give you some things. I was able to get most of the basics off your resume, but now we need the nitty gritty.” Selphie said while handing me a manila folder.

“Yeah of course.” I said before taking a pen and getting to work.

I finished my paper work rather quickly and helped Selphie with some other odds and ends as well. I was actually surprised with all the things she was tasked with. She handled the company email, customer service, call distribution, employee care, insurance, taxes, and even then some. It was a complete shock to me how she kept so happy all the time, but she seemed to love what she did. I glanced at the clock and realized it had been almost two hours and Roxas still hadn’t come back from Axel’s office. I couldn’t help but feel a little worried seeing as how that Axel guy was so weird. I barely heard the phone ring before Selphie picked it up. It was crazy how fast she could do that. I was about to tune out the conversation when I heard my name.

“Hayner? Yeah he’s here. Would you like to speak with him? …Okay, I’ll tell him. See you soon!” She hung up the phone and turned her attention to me. “Seifer will be here in about fifteen minutes, he’d like you to meet him in his office.” I gave her a skeptical look. What the heck does he need me for?

“Okayyy then?” I asked not really liking the prospect of it. Selphie just shrugged at me before turning and getting back to her work. I figured I might as well finish up the task she gave me too before heading over towards his office. I heard the front door open followed by the sounds of combat boots, my body tensing thinking it was Seifer. When I turned to see it was Xigbar I wasn’t sure whether to be even more worried or relieved.

“Heyyy! Well if it isn’t the new recruit.” He hummed lazily. “Glad to see you make it in. Selphie got you workin hard today?” I opened my mouth to try and reply but he cut me off. “You know, we never really did get to finish our conversation yesterday-“ This time Selphie cut him off.

“Seifer’s not in yet.” She said easily not even blinking in his direction. I couldn’t quite tell but it almost looked like Xigbar was pouting? Is this like an inside joke between them or something? Though considering what happened yesterday it would seem more like he had a death wish than an ongoing joke. Seifer looked pissed.

“Oh but he won’t be long now will he? It’s almost 1 after all, and we both know our boy isn’t one to be late.” Xigbar let out a rather devious sounding chuckle before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

“So. Why don’t you come with me for a bit? Have a little chat, tell you about the company. Yuh know, the down and dirty.” He continued with a wink. I shrugged off his arm, now becoming a little bit more than annoyed at the greying man.

“Sorry. Can’t. Got plans.” I said while making my way towards Seifer’s door. For some reason I knew once I got there he wouldn’t be able to follow me. Unfortunately the man was a bit more persistent than I thought and ran in front of me.

“Oh come on, I’m just trying to get to know my new coworker.” He settled for a hand on my shoulder this time. I visibly relaxed when I saw Seifer walk through the front door. Who knew Seifer could ever relax me. It didn’t last long though, because the moment he saw us his entire expression changed to pure anger.

“Hayner. Office. Now.” Why the hell is he mad at me? What did I do? Xigbar threw his hands up in surrender before retreating towards his own room. Thank god he was gone. I really need to find out what the deal is with him. I sulked into Seifer’s office, grumpily taking a seat.

“You’re late.” He said glaring at me. I gawked at him. I’m late? What the fuck.

“What do you mean I’m late? I was fucking on my way until that weirdo stopped me.” I yelled, god Seifer’s such a dick.

“Then don’t fucking let him talk to you. And don’t fucking let him touch you.” What the hell does that even mean?

“What the fuck are you even talking about? Don’t bring me into your weird vendetta. What’s the deal with you two anyway?” I saw him freeze in his seat, his features momentarily laced in precaution before it was quickly swept away.

“Forget it, it’s not important. Did you bring your uniform?” He said completely changing subjects.

“What? You cant’t just-“

“Did you bring it?” He asked again. I let out an angry huff realizing I was going to get anywhere with Mr. Mood-swings.

“Yeah. I did.” I replied crossing my arms.

“Good. Go change.” He said folding his hands on his desk in a rather arrogant fashion. Why the hell did I ever agree with this? I got up too quickly and almost knocked my chair over. I made sure to give him a long glare before exiting the room. It’s crazy how fast he gets under my skin. I’ve always had a short temper but it’s always worse around Seifer. I walked down towards the bathroom, slamming the door a bit harder than I probably should have. I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face, a major feeling of déjà vu sitting in my gut. I used to go to the bathroom and do this exact same thing in high school to calm down after one of my many fights with the stupid blonde. Blonde? Yeah I guess he is blonde. He used to wear a beanie 24/7 back in high school, he must have out grown it. I wiped the water off my face and changed into my disaster gone uniform. Maybe this means I’m going out on a call? The idea was actually kind of exciting. Plus it would be nice to blow off some steam with some good ole fashioned physical labor. I still had no clue what Seifer’s problem was, but I had calmed down for the time being so I’d let it go for now.

I made my way back to Seifer’s office, trying my best to stay relaxed and calm. The door opened before I could even step inside and Xigbar stepped out. He had a mixture of disappointment and anger on his face, making him almost seem like a child throwing a tantrum. He opened his mouth to say something to me, a mischievous glint in his eye but Seifer immediately cut him off, shooing him out of the office. He looked exhausted and I couldn’t help but wonder what in the world the relationship was between those two. In a way they acted like siblings but I know that wasn’t the case. Seifer didn’t have any siblings.

“Follow me.” Seifer commanded bringing me out of my thoughts.

“We going out on a call?” I said forgetting about the odd ponytailed man for now.

“Sort of, but more along the lines of picking up materials for one.” He replied. I followed him out the back of the building to a rather run down looking pickup truck. It didn’t have the company logo on it and I almost wondered if this was Seifers car. I climbed into the truck and grimaced as it sputtered to life. This thing was old. Like really old. I glanced over at the blonde bully noticing how serious he looked. His eyes completely focused on the road, his brows furrowed as if he was thinking hard about something. His face softened for a moment as we turned out of the parking lot, his chest rising and falling with a large breath.

“So… what have you been… up to. You know, since high school.” My jaw dropped open than as the very awkward and out of place small talk. Where had that come from all of a sudden? What happened to the curt commands and random out bursts of anger? I studied him again trying to figure out what his game was. I saw him take his eyes off the road for a second and glance over at me. I swallowed hard, but figured what the hell this was kind of a nice change.

“Uh… Nothing much really. Kinda just went from high school to college. Same old same old, you know?” I said with a shrug and a forced chuckle, feeling the awkward tension fill the truck.

“I didn’t go to college, I wouldn’t know.” He said giving the same forced laugh. Oh god this was terrible. So bad. Silence filled the small space around us as we stopped at a red light. I saw Seifer take in a large breath again as he turned towards me.

“So, I guess you and Roxas are still a thing?” He asked, his gaze rather scathing. What does that even mean? ‘a thing’.

“Yeah I guess? We’re rooming together.” I said confused. Did he want to know if we’re still friends? His expression grew stern again and he turned his attention back to the road.

“Oh.” The finality to that one word told me that this conversation was over, which only made the deafening silence and tension between us that more noticeable. I wanted to say more but I had no idea what to say, or what the hell even happened. I crossed my arms across my chest, feeling myself grow angry at the ever confusing Seifer. What the hell is his problem?

I kept sighing and grumbling for the rest of the drive. Angry and uncomfortable at the entire last couple of days leading up to this point. The truck jerked suddenly to the side, nearly tossing me out of my seat before coming to a halt.

“What the hell are you grumbling about? Will you just shut up?” Seifer yelled apparently annoyed.

“You’re fucking crazy! You could have killed us!” I yelled back.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“I should be asking you that!” More silence filled the car again as we glared at each other. I finally gave in and let out a frustrated sigh.

“What the hell did you mean ‘are me and Roxas still a thing’?” I said not dropping my glare.

“What do you mean, what do I mean? I thought I made it pretty fuckin’ obvious.” He looked away. Why did he look away? Seifer never backs down.

“What? No, you didn’t. At all.”

“You know, a thing, an item, …together.” He said slowly, practically mumbling.

“Dude, Roxas and I are friends. We’ve been friends since middle school. You make it sound like we’re dating or something.”

“Well aren’t you?” Wait. What? Did Seifer seriously think that Roxas and I were dating? Is this what all of this was about?

“Roxas and I aren’t dating! Were the fuck did that come from?”

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me! Everyone already knows, they’ve known since high school!” He seemed angry now, more angry than usual. Why the hell is he so mad?

“What the hell are you talking about? Roxas and I aren’t together, we’re friends!”

“But you don’t deny the fact you’re gay?”

“I’m… what? I’m not…” Am I gay? I’ve never really thought about it. I know I’ve never really been into chicks, but there hasn’t been any guys either right? I’ve just never been interested in relationships at all. Right?

“I’m just not into dating. Just cause I’ve never been with a girl doesn’t mean I’m gay.” I said unconvincingly. I couldn’t look at him anymore. My head was to full.

“Wait, are you telling me you seriously didn’t know?” Seifer said staring at me. Does he seriously have to stare like that? I just need some time to think.

“I’ve… never really thought about it. I guess I was just busy with other things.”

“We’re going back to the office.” Seifer said suddenly.

“What, why?”

“The supplies can wait until tomorrow.”

“Seifer, what the hell? What are you talking about, we can’t just-“ I was cut off as he tore out of the parking lot he had us sitting at and headed back towards the office. I was sure we were going to die, there was no way this truck could hold up with the way he was driving.

We got back to the office way faster than we should have. My jaw sore from being clenched the whole way here. I seriously did not understand the blonde manager.

“Go home. You’re dismissed for the day. You’ve done enough work.” Yeah no, there was absolutely no understanding him.

“Woah woah woah, hold on. Why? I’ve only been here for like four hours, maybe five.”

“And that’s enough. Go home.”

“No. Not until you tell me why.” I said obstinately.

“Because… I can’t be around you.” He said with a frustrated sigh and a glare.

“Well you’re not so easy to be around with either, but that’s no reason to-“ He cut me off again.

“That not what I mean.” He said simply, giving no other explanation.

“Well than what the fuck do you mean?” I yelled, trying and failing to keep my cool.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“And why the fuck not?”

“Cause I fucking can’t okay?! I can’t.”

“Well I’m not leaving then.” I folded my arms and leaned against the wall, ready to follow him around all day if I had to. He growled at me, but not his usual angry growl. There was something different about this one. He stepped closer to me, placing his arms on either side of my head, backing me farther against the wall. His face was incredibly close to mine and I felt my heart rate rise. I swallowed and felt myself look away, the lack of distance between us effecting me in ways I was unfamiliar with. I felt his breath ghost over my face, its scent getting caught in my nose. It was distractingly minty, and it lead my eyes towards his lips. I saw his tongue slide around a small pill shaped candy, but it wasn’t the candy that really caught my eye. There was a small silver ball on his tongue, Seifer Almasy had a tongue piercing, and for some reason that information did strange things to my gut. I nearly stopped breathing as his face got even close to mine, his lips nearly touching my ear.

“Go. home.” He whispered, sending chills down my spine and goose bumps erupting on my skin. And suddenly he was gone. He walked away, heading inside the building before I could even register what just happened. I tried to calm my beating heart and ragged breaths but I found it difficult when all I could think about was his mouth. His breath. His tongue. Oh god that piercing, what was it about that piercing? I couldn’t really deny what this feeling was, but at the same time that just made it all the more confusing. I was aroused. Incredibly so. But why? The smell of mint? Piercings? I guess everyone had their kinks but how come I’ve never really discovered mine until now, and why Seifer? Shouldn’t the fact that it was Seifer negate everything? Shouldn’t I be pissed off and wanting to tear his eyes out for getting within a foot of me? It has to be my brain fucking with me. I’m just confused cause of the whole gay thing. Yeah… that has to be it.

I let out a sigh, ignoring the jumbled mess inside my head, before heading back inside. Maybe I would go home now, try and get my hormones under control before really thinking this through.

“Oh shit!” I said under my breath as I remembered my best friend. He had to have finished up his interview by now, he’s probably plotting to kill my ass for leaving without letting him know. I walked into the main lobby giving my greetings to Selphie and surprised not to see the spiked blonde waiting for me.

“So, has Roxas been back from his interview yet?” I asked hoping he hadn’t given up and just left already. 

“Hmm? Oh! Right, I almost forgot about Roxas. No, I haven’t seen him come back. Though I’m not surpised. Axel can be… chatty.” She said, her big reassuring smile conflicting with the tone of her words. Chatty? What is it with everyone and their weird choice of words today? Can’t people just say what they mean?

“Oh… Can I got check on them?” I asked hesitantly.

“Um. Yeahhh, of course. I’m sure they aren’t busy or anything… Axel’s office is at the end of the hall there. You might want to knock first though.” Selphie said, her usual bubble somewhat faltering. It threw me off, and I wasn’t so sure if I wanted to go back there now. But what else was I supposed to do? It would be rude to just leave without letting him know.

I let my curiosity be my guide as I walked towards the strange red heads’ office, though I couldn’t help but hesitate when I got to the door. I didn’t hear anything from this side of the door and I almost wondered if maybe no one was in there. Had they gone out on a supply run? Could Axel even leave without letting Selphie know? I ignored my questioning brain for now and decided to just knock. I heard some things fall and a sharp ‘oh shit’ before silence. Well there are definitely people in there, but why are they being so quiet?

“Hello?” I called before knocking again. ‘Shit! I totally forgot about Hayner!’ I heard through the door, instantly recognizing Roxas’ voice. The voices quieted back down again before I heard footsteps and the door open. I was a bit weary when Axel opened the door, his mass of red hair looking even crazier than when I saw him earlier. My eyes narrowed as I scanned him over, his appearance disheveled and his eyes unfocused.

“Oh hey, Hayner right? Yeah, Roxas just went to the bath room, he’ll be out in a second.” The red head said, sounding out of breath. I couldn’t help but glare at him, knowing there was something he wasn’t telling me. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder, a sheepish looking Roxas not looking me in the eye. I didn’t want to know how Roxas got out of Axels office without me seeing, but I did want to know what the hell happened in there.

“We’re leaving.” I said simply before dragging Roxas towards the main lobby.

“Wait- Hayner, wait!” Axel called after us, surprised by my sudden action. I didn’t even bother to say goodbye to Selphie before I lead us out the door. Too much shit had happened today at the Disaster Gone offices and I just needed to leave that place. I let go of Roxas’ arm while I dug in my pockets for me keys.

“Hayner, um…” Roxas started as he walked over towards his own car.

“Save it. I need a beer.” I cut him off and quickly started the car. I didn’t want to hear any of it until I was safe inside our apartment, drowning my thoughts in alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride back was short and silent. I didn’t bother turning on the radio and just knew my best friend was plotting ways to avoid telling me what had him so caught up in Axel’s office. Did I even really want to know? We both arrived at our apartment, my spikey haired friend giving out a sigh as he flopped on to the couch seeming to have given up for now. I went straight to the fridge and grabbed two beers, figuring Roxas will probably want one as well.

“Here.” I said handing my friend a drink. He took it with a muffled thanks but said nothing else.

“Well. You seemed to have had an interesting day. Care to share?” I said after letting Roxas avoid conversation for another couple of minutes. As much as I’d love to just forget this entire thing I kind of wanted to talk to Roxas about what had happened with Seifer today. We’ve always been honest with each other. I’ve trusted Roxas with things that I wasn’t even comfortable dealing with myself. But this… this was something I needed time to process, and Roxas’ escapades with Axel would give me that time.

“Hayner I… there’s something I haven’t told you. About me.” Something he hasn’t told me? Now I was feeling kind of anxious, what does that have to do with Axel? I didn’t say anything, but nodded for him to continue.

“Okay, so you know how I was rooming with Riku before we were able to get our apartment?” I nodded again, just wishing I knew the context.

“Well. Riku is gay.” I felt myself tense at that word. Seifer seemed to be under the impression that Roxas and I were… like that. But Roxas isn’t like that. He’s dated plenty of girls, he’s even slept with them. I know, cause he’s gone into explicit detail. I would always joke with him and tell him that’s why I never dated, because he always made it sound so unappealing.

“Hayner?” I flinched and focused my attention back at Roxas.

“You okay? Did something happen?”

“No! No… nothing happened. Don’t change the subject!” My words came out harsh and I immediately apologized. I went to take another drink but the bottle was empty. I needed to calm down. My thoughts were going a million miles per minute. I just need more alcohol. Roxas followed me into the kitchen, now convinced that something happened and I knew I wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise.

“Hayner. What happened?” He commanded stepping between me and the fridge. I let out a frustrated groan and massaged me temples.

“I don’t even know! Seifer just- He said that… I don’t know!” I didn’t mean to yell but the frustration and confusion was getting to me.

“Calm down, just tell me what the hell happened. From the beginning.” Roxas said. I didn’t like how this interrogation had now been turned around on me but there was really nothing I could do about it. With another groan I gave in and started telling him what had happened. How Seifer was acting so strangely and how he thought that Roxas and I were together. I couldn’t tell him everything though. I couldn’t tell him about what happened after we got back to the office. How was I even supposed to explain it? My brain decided than that it was a good time to remind just exactly what had happened. How close Seifer was, how his breath had smelt shockingly minty. How the silver piercing on his tongue sent sensations rocketing down my body. I shook the thoughts away still trying to pretend that never happened and focused in on the sheepish face of my best friend. My eyes narrowed, why the hell is he the embarrassed one?

“Hayner… I’m Bi.” What? Bi? As in bi-sexual? Now I was even more confused.

“What?” I said, not being able to articulate much more than that.

“I’m Bi. When I went to live with Riku we… tried some things. Today when I was with Axel we really hit it off. He’s kind of an airhead and very crude but he’s funny and cool and to be honest hot as hell.” Roxas said with a shrug. For some reason this information didn’t shock me like I thought it would. Sure Roxas had been with a bunch of girls but if I really thought about it guys were on his menu as well. If anything I was most surprised by how easily he put a label on it. I was almost jealous of that. I’d never really been able to figure out that part of myself, it was pretty rare that I even found anyone that attractive but I guess if I really thought about it the majority of those instances were men.

“Hayner?” Roxas called looking a little worried. I hadn’t realized I’d just been sitting there quietly, my thoughts going crazy in my head.

“Roxas, did you know people thought we were together in high school? That we were dating?” I asked suddenly, not even really sure were the question came from.

“What?” Roxas asked, more shocked by the change in topic than the question itself but I ignored that.

“I know right? You we’re almost always dating someone.” I said trying to get my thoughts together. Trying to figure out where I was trying to go with this.

“Hayner are you okay?” The look of extreme worry on my friends face was almost comical but I couldn’t find the energy to laugh.

“Do you… think I’m gay? I just, how did you know? How did you just put a name to it like that? It’s just not that easy for me.”

“Hayner, it’s never easy. You’ve never even dated anyone so how are you supposed to know? I mean I guess if I thought about it, yeah, I thought you were gay. But I also know you’re the pickiest fucker I know so it’s hard to tell. Don’t beat yourself up over it dude. Seifer’s an ass, don’t let him get to you.” Roxas said with a reassuring hand placed on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile but how could I not let it get to me? How was I supposed to just ignore it when the feeling of him so close to me was still making my head dizzy? The piercing smell of mint invading my nose, and that damn tongue ring. I shut my eyes as if that would somehow get the image to go away, but really it just made it clearer in my mind.

“Thanks Rox… I think I’m just gonna lay down for a bit. I’m not feeling so hot.” I said standing up quickly and retreating to my room. That was enough talking and counseling for one day, now I just wanted to be alone. I closed the door rather loudly and locked it, flopping lazily on my bed with my head stuffed in the sheets. Roxas did make some good points if I really thought about it. It’s true, I’ve never dated anyone. My first two years of high school were filled with nothing but Seifer and dating in middle school just never occurred to me. I guess I could’ve tried something junior and senior year but it just never appealed to me. Everything just seemed so superficial. I guess I never really saw the point. Roxas would see a ‘hot girl’ and would pounce but the next thing you know they’d be broken up because they had absolutely nothing in common. The girls weren’t even that good looking, or maybe I’m just really gay.

I flipped over, not wanting to get folded sheet marks imprinted on my face. Seifer flashed through my mind again, though I’d rather not think of it being Seifer and more of maybe a tongue piercing fetish just now coming to light. After all, it would be impossible to find Seifer arousing right? Is he even attractive? I’ve never really paid attention to his looks but I can tell that he sure aint attractive personality wise. Unless your into volatile ass holes prone to backing you into walls and calling you stupid nicknames. Though I apparently didn’t mind the whole being backed up into a wall thing, or at least not when I was being hypnotized by mint and metal balls. I let out a frustrated groan as heat once again flushed to my groin.

“Fine you know what, we can settle this right now.” I whispered as I reached for my laptop quickly opening it and heading to google. ‘It’s just the tongue ring, just the tongue ring’ I chanted in my head as I googled just that. Damn that’s a lot of tongues, and while they looked cool none of them seemed to have the effect Seifer’s did. None of them sent heat to my groin or caused my heart to speed up. I continued scrolling determined that if I just kept looking I’d find something, there had to be something, but nothing happened. Maybe it was the mint than? Does mint have some sort of aphrodisiac like effect? Doubt it. Or my goddamn tooth paste would turn me on every morning. It wasn’t Seifer. It couldn’t be Seifer. I could prove it too, I just had to think about it, just had to prove to myself that there was nothing to be attracted to and then the problem would be solved.

My mind immediately brought up the memory that’s been plaguing me all evening, much quicker than I would have liked it to. I swallowed again and tried to look at it from an analytical point, but where do you even start judging someone on attractiveness? It was just something I’d never really done before, looks never really were a big deal to me. His hair maybe? It’s blonde, something I had just realized recently. It was kept short and slicked back, though much straighter than my own mass of curls. Though his gel must not hold as well as mine since there always seems to be a few strands left in his face. Or maybe that was intentional? Nah, that’s giving him too much credit. But if I really thought about it, it dude suit him rather well. Fitting of his personality or lack thereof.

Well, now what? Face? This entire review seems pointless but I guess he does have rather shocking eyes. A shockingly bright blue that demands your attention. I guess his face shape was rather nice as well, a strong jawline and decently large lips. I stopped myself there, not wanting to take that thought much farther. So I guess just basing off of his face and hair Seifer is… moderately attractive. Yeah, maybe I’m underplaying it a bit but that seems fair when judged against the fact he was my high school bully. Then again, I guess sometimes I did ask for the beating. What can I say? I was a stupid freshman trying to prove himself. A random memory popped in my head than, a certain crop top that the blonde bully would wear more often than not. It used to piss me off to hell and back, I used to complain to Roxas all the time about how much of a conceited asshole he was just because of that shirt. But I guess thinking about it now he had no reason not to where a shirt like that. He had the body to pull it off. His abs were well defined even with his slim build. His shoulders fairly wide set and arms pure muscle. If there’s one thing I can’t hate on him for its how good of shape he’s in. Even now he’s fit, probably even more so than high school.

Why did I think this was a good idea again? I just proved the exact opposite of what I wanted to. Seifer was attractive, and not just in general. I found him attractive, and it’s rare I say that about someone. Okay, well this is all well and dandy but what does this even accomplish. Nothing, nothing at all. All it does it make things even more confusing. Except maybe it does clear something up, something I didn’t really like to think about.

“I’m gay.” I whispered, thinking it might make me feel better or more relieved if I said it out loud, but why would it? It’s just a word, and I’m still the same me.


	4. Chapter 4

The office parking lot had all five trucks pulled in when I got there, an almost nerve wracking sight to see when all of the coworkers I’ve met so far have been… interesting to say the least. I stepped inside greeting Selphie at the front desk. 

“Hey Hayner! Good to see you, Seifer asked to see you when you got in. He should be in his office.” She said with a nod towards his office door. Well shit. I was kind of hoping I could avoid seeing him for at least a little bit when I got in, but I guess I should have known better. Seifer was never known for being convenient. I gave out a sigh before walking over and pushing Seifers door open. He looked up as I walked through the door and motioned to take a seat with his head. He was typing away at something on his computer and apparently couldn’t be bothered with a greeting. I slumped into the chair folding my arms over my chest and waited.

A good five minutes passed and Seifer didn’t even budge. Still typing at his laptop without even a word. Well fine be that way, easiest job ever. Just sit in a chair and watch someone type. Someone with a tongue piercing. Someone with piercing blue eyes and killer abs. Someone who cornered me against a wall yesterday. I guess the whole cornering me against a wall thing wasn’t really new. He used to do that back in high school too, just with a lot more force and a lot less sexual tension. Maybe that’s all this is. I’m just a recently realized gay virgin in lust. Makes a whole lot more sense than actually liking this douchebag.

“I know I’m hot but could you stop staring? Then again I guess this is better than your usual glare.” Seifer said flashing me a smirk as he closed his computer. Staring? I wasn’t staring! And what the hell kind of greeting is that?! Asshole.

“I wasn’t staring.” I said firmly, or so I thought but my voice sounded shakier than I would have liked.

“Shame, cause you probably already know how I couldn’t take my eyes off you yesterday.” Woah woah woah what? Where is this coming from? Why is he talking like that? Is he… flirting?

“…what?” I’m surprised I managed to say that much.

“Oh come on, I know your oblivious, but you should have realized by now. I couldn’t keep my hand off you in high school, why would that change now?” Seifer stood up from his desk and walked around to where I was sitting. Except now I wasn’t sitting. I was standing and we were against his wall. What? I don’t remember getting up. His arms were on either side of me but my eyes were locked on his mouth where his tongue would dart out and lick his lips. The shiny metal ball rolling over the pink flesh of his lips before being pulled back inside. Goose bumps erupted on my skin as he leaned in closer, his lips practically touching mine and my nose was utterly assaulted by the fresh scent of mint. I could feel my heart beat growing rapid in my chest and my eyes grow unfocused when he finally touched his lips to mine. Our mouths moving together and the mood instantly heating, his tongue was in my mouth and my hands were touching taught hard abs. Was he shirtless? When did he become shirtless? No he wasn’t shirtless, he’s wearing that ridiculous crop top. I pulled him towards me needing more of the taste and feeling of his mouth on mine but what came instead was even better.

Our hips were pushed together and I felt a moan bubble up from my throat. He was hard, unbelievably hard and so was I. The pressure and friction he caused when his hips pushed into mine was more thrilling and arousing than I ever wanted to admit. This is too much, I can’t even comprehend what’s going on anymore. Everything feels hazy and unreal. His mouth leaves mine and instead latches onto my neck. The metal ball on his tongue rolling across my neck as he sucks on it lightly and then his hand, he has me in his hand but he doesn’t at the same time. He’s sucking on my neck and everything feels wonderful and amazing and I’m incredibly turned on but there’s this sound, this beeping sound and now everything’s foggy. Then it hits me, it’s my alarm, I’m sleeping. This isn’t real and it’s fading fast because I’m waking up, and that realization was actually pretty saddening. I’m legitimately sad that this fantasy is ending and that confuses me even more. 

I officially came to, my alarm blaring obnoxiously. I feel exhausted and ridiculously turned on. Did I seriously just have that dream? A dream about Seifer? I guess I’m going to have to see him today. I’m not really sure how I feel about that. I sighed in defeat, realizing there wasn’t much point in worrying about it right now when all I really wanted to do was get rid of my problem. Did Seifer cause this? Am I really lusting over an asshole like him? I placed my hand over my needy erection and gave it a stroke. That fact that even now while I’m doing this all I can think about is his stupid mouth proves that yeah, he is the source. It didn’t take long for me to finish. I was already well beyond worked up and it had been awhile since I’ve done anything. Roxas usually like to joke about how I just ‘need to get laid’ and right now I might actually agree with him. Like hell I’d ever tell him that though.

I stepped out into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Roxas walked out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from his shower.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked with a smile, though I could tell there was some tension there.

“… Good, why?” I asked hesitantly side eyeing him, I didn’t say anything did I? Could he hear me? I mean, his room is on the opposite side of the apartment than mine so I doubt he heard anything but than what is it?

“Good… um. I think I might have forgot to mention something when we talked yesterday.” Roxas said sitting down next to me.

“Uh huh, and what would that be?” Okay good, we’re talking about last night, that’s a relief.

“I’m not going to be coming home tonight. I’m uh… gonna hang out with Axel after work.” Is that what this is about? Maybe he isn’t as comfortable with his sexuality as he let on. I almost had to smile at that. It was good to know that even Roxas could be nervous when it came to relationships.

“Dude, why are you acting like that’s such a big deal? It’s practically no different than when you go out with chicks. You do you.” I said with a shrug, glad that this was about him and not me. I was worried for a second. Roxas gave a laugh and a sigh of relief.

“Thanks man.” He said with an honest smile before making some cereal of his own.

I ate slowly, trying to waste as much time as I could before having to head out. Roxas finished up quickly, leaving with a wave as he left. He was always like this when he starts new relationships, like a love sick puppy. I guess I can’t really balme him, whatever makes him happy is good with me. I was surprised when I heard my phone go off, it was rare that anyone called me these days. Mostly just texts or the occasional call from the parents. I didn’t recognize the number but I answered the phone anyway.

“Hey. We got a call, be here in thirty or I’ll make you ride in the trunk.” And with that Seifer hung up. Sounds like someone’s in a good mood today, lucky me. At least we’re going on call, meaning I should hopefully be busy enough learning the new odds and ends of the job that I won’t have to worry much about Seifer. Or so I hope. With a reluctant groan I got up and got changed before heading out the door.

When I arrived at the office Seifer was already outside lifting and moving boxes and dollies into the back of a Disaster Gone truck. I parked my car and walked up behind him already feeling awkward and trying my best to forget anything that happened yesterday or in a dream.

“Good, you’re not late. We’re almost ready to leave, just need a few more dehumidifiers and fans and we’ll be good to go. Follow me, I’ll show you where we keep them.” Seifer said as he hopped down from the truck. I was surprised how serious he was being. I guess he was in work mode. It had been awhile since I’d seen him so set on one task. Back in high school the only days where I’d avoid a clash with Seifer were days when the ‘Disciplinary Committee’ actually had work to do. It always annoyed me how someone who’d break so many rules would be chosen to discipline people who did just that but I guess he did always take it very seriously. That’s one of his redeemable qualities, if he really had any at all. If he’s got his mind set on something it’s going to get done.

I simply nodded my head and followed him through a door to the left of the main building entrance. It led into one of the smaller storage units that made up the building but it almost surprised me to see it actually used as storage.

“Okay, you grab two fans from over there, I’ll get this hunk of junk and we’ll be good to go.” I watched as he lifted the dehumidifier with little to no effort, and while I’m sure I wouldn’t have had much trouble with it either, he just made it look easy. Like he was carrying a big pillow. The fans were huge, but I guess they needed to be to try and dry as much area as possible. I hefted one on my shoulder, balancing it awkwardly while keeping the other at my side. There was probably a much better way of doing this but at the moment this would have to do.

With everything packed away we hopped in the truck and set off. I was not looking forward to being stuck in a truck next to Seifer again seeing as the last time I was in this situation things ended rather awkwardly. I could only hope that the ride over to wherever we were going would be a quick one. With the truck moving it wasn’t too awkward, I could absently stare out the window and Seifer could focus on driving, but when stopped at a red light things got tense. There wasn’t a radio in the moving trucks so the only real sound was the steady rumble of the engine. I could hear Seifer shift in his seat next to me before he cleared his throat. Oh god, he’s not going to try the small talk approach again is he?

“So we’re probably about another fifteen minutes away from the Stein residence. From what they said over the phone a leak sprung in their kitchen assumedly overnight flooding the house. The house is a three bedroom two bath with an attached garage that they said didn’t have much water in it but we’ll be the judge of that.” He said going back into business mode. Okay good. I could get used to this side of him. On task and ready to get the job done. He continued on about typical procedures like helping move furniture out of the house for drying and such. Apparently this was actually a fairly easy case. One that shouldn’t take more than a couple days to clear up, after all our job was mainly just to make sure everything was dry and coordinate with companies to help with repairs to floors and cabinets and such. Seifer mentioned that they used to have a plumber who’d help with that sort of thing but I guess he left to work somewhere else. It seemed like a kind of touchy subject, his speech pattern faltering as if he stopped himself before saying too much. It got me curious but I got the vibe that he’d just ignore it if I asked.

Before I knew it we had arrived. A husband and wife greeted us as we exited the truck taking us inside to assess the damages. They had obvious been working all morning, various items spread out on the lawn already drying and I saw a boy probably around 15 or so sweeping water through the door. I could hear Seifer already delving into business with the Stein family and I took this time to help what I assumed to be the couples son. I grabbed a broom leaning against the wall and started to sweep alongside the boy. Most of the water was already gone, just puddles here and there that needed to be swept away.

“Well, at least you get to skip school for a couple days right?” I joked hoping to get a smile out of the boy. He looked tired and I knew firsthand what it was like to deal with a flood like this. It sucked, and it was a lot of hard work, but it wouldn’t last and I hope I could make it even just a little bit more manageable for him.

“Yeah, and mom says this will be a good time to paint my room. How am I supposed to pick up chicks with dinosaur wall paper?” He said with a chuckle, and I snickered as well.

“Hey, dinosaurs are cool. Even chicks like dinosaurs. And anyone that doesn’t isn’t worth the time.” He gave me a genuine smile than before laughing again.

“I’m still totally painting my room though.” I was about to reply when Seifer stepped through the door.

“Hey. Glad to see you’re already at work.” He said giving me a nod before turning to the kid.

“Names Seifer, and this is Hayner, we’re here to finish doing all the dirty work. Whats your name?” He asked while gesturing to the still wet floor.

“I’m Spencer.” He said simply while leaning his broom against the wall.

“Nice to meet you Spencer, your mom wants you to go with her to look at some carpeting and such for your room. We’ll take it from here.” Seifer said taking the broom that Spencer had just set down. Spencer gave a nonchalant shrug before walking outside but I could tell he was glad to be off the hook.

“Okay, looks like they got most of the water out like they said, but we should still probably sweep up a bit before we start tearing up the floors. But first let’s get the rest of the furniture out of the house.” Most of the furniture didn’t seem to be all that damaged by the water. The flood was only about ankle deep at its prime meaning most of the couches and tables where high enough off the ground to avoid much damage. There was a butcher block and some wooden cabinets that looked a little worse for the wear but a replacement door and some new resin and they’d probably make it. Nothing was all that heavy or awkward to get out of the door. The hardest thing was probably the butcher block. We had to make sure there wasn’t anything too valuable or heavy inside before we tilted it on its side to get the hunk of wood out the door.

“Now’s the fun part.” Seifer said with a devious smirk as he unsheathed a giant knife from his belt. I was about to ask what the hell it was for until he started hacking away at the carpet. I’m 90 percent sure there are better tools for pulling up carpet than a giant hunting knife, but I figured I should probably keep my mouth shut.

“What about the wood floors in the kitchen or the tile? Those need to be replaced?” I asked while pulling up a piece of carpet.

“The tile should be good, but the wood will have to go. You can already see puckering in places where the fake covering is coming of the plastic. S’not much of a loss, that stuff comes pretty cheap and pretty much any insurance company will cover the cost of it. They’ll probably even be able to get nicer floors. These guys were lucky, no major damage.” I simply nodded at him and got back to work. It felt good to be working like this, but I had a feeling I’d be sore in the morning. No amount of trips to the gym could ever compare to a day of manual labor.

By the time we were done ripping up the floors and setting up all of the fans and dehumidifiers I was honestly pretty exhausted. The worst part about that though was the fact Seifer looked perfectly fine. Sure he was sweating and maybe a little out of breath but the asshole looked like he could go like this three days straight. I guess in some cases that might actually be necessary depending on the size of the flooded area. I let out a small yawn as I leaned up against the wall for a quick breather. Seifer had gone outside to talk with the Father about the fans and how insurance should cover the cost for electricity. I guess breakers had a tendency to flip with all the power being used up so it was good to have someone check on the house every so often. I pulled out my phone to check the time and was shocked when it was almost 5. I had a few messages from Roxas saying that we’d have to swap stories tomorrow, id almost forgotten that he was going out with that red head tonight. Sometimes I envied Roxas when it came to his ease of getting into relationships. It just didn’t seem right to me. I guess I just feel like I need to know someone before I think about getting with them.

‘So than why Seifer?’ My thoughts betray me once again. I never said I wanted to get with him. I just said he was attractive. ‘But then why don’t you find other people attractive? What makes him special?’ Shut up. Just shut up please. But of course my brain didn’t listen, instead it flashed images of tongue rings and hard abs at me. Working today had been a good distraction from these types of thoughts, but now that most of the work was over and I was too tired to fight them they came bubbling up with ease. I shivered at the memory of a certain dream I had last night, how did I even come up with a scenario like that? ‘You loved it. You were practically putty in his hands. Don’t deny it, you were sad when it was over.’ I scowled, shaking my head and shoving my phone back in my pocket. My head, my rules, and right now I say no thinking about Seifer. 

“Yo, are you deaf? Get your ass out here and help me move the furniture into the storage unit.” Seifer yelled through the door at me officially snapping me out of my thoughts. Had he been calling me? Maybe I was more exhausted than I thought.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” ‘Yeah? That’s what you said this morning too.’ Oh for fucks sake this is not happening.


	5. Chapter 5

After another half hour or so everything was officially packed up and moved into the storage unit. It was a tiring day but it felt rewarding. I honestly would enjoy this job if it weren’t for a few complications. The main one being the blond ex-bully sitting next to me in the driver’s seat. The tension between us was thicker than it was on the drive here. I had a feeling it was due to Seifer now being out of ‘work mode’, whatever that means.

“So…” He said while we were stopped at a light.

“So…?” I asked feeling unbelievably stupid as I sneaked a peek over at him. He had a pack of tictacs in his hand, stretching out his tongue to catch one in his mouth before shoving the pack back in his pocket.

“Whats the plan for tonight? You and Roxas…?” He left the question open ended and it almost pissed me off. Why the hell was he so hung up on me and Roxas? Didn’t I tell him we aren’t dating?

“Roxas is going out tonight. With Axel.” I said making sure to emphasize the with Axel part.

“Wait, what?” Seifer asked genuinely surprised. His face whipping around to make sure I wasn’t kidding.

“What? Why’s that so surprising?” His reaction confused me, the way Selphie talked about him made it seem like he did this sort of thing a lot.

“No… it’s just that I didn’t think Roxas was… yeah.” Seifer said focusing back onto the road as the light turned green.

“Roxas wasn’t what? Gay? Than how the hell were we supposedly dating if he wasn’t gay?” Now I was starting to get mad, Seifer has a knack for getting under my skin after all. I glared at Seifer until I caught his expression. He looked… guilty? No that wasn’t quite right, what the hell? God, he’s so confusing. I saw him search for what to say next, obviously not sure on how to word himself.

“I lied, I knew you weren’t dating.” He said simply, apparently not able to find a better way to put it.

“I was just trying to figure out if you were really gay or not.”

“Well, am I?” I mocked, the glare coming back in full force.

“The hell am I supposed to know, I asked you that yesterday and you got all weird one me.”

“Me? Weird on you?! You’re the one who backed me into a wall and whispered in my ear! Pretty sure you’re the one who made it weird!” I was yelling now, tired of his shit and confused at what the hell was even happening. He was quiet now, but I could feel the anger radiate off him, and feel the glares sent my way. Not long after we were parked back at the Disaster gone offices but when I went to open my door to get out of this hell hole, he locked it. Why? What does that accomplish? I looked at him like he was an idiot before making a show of flipping the lock on my side of the truck. I started to open the door again but this time he grabbed my arm.

“Hayner -!... Stay. We need to talk.” He said visibly trying to control his anger.

“Yesterday it was go home, now its stay? You don’t make any goddamn sense you know that?” I spat at him making sure to stay turned away from him. He let out an angry sigh almost sounding like a growl but refused to release his grip on my arm. I clenched my hand and flexed my bicep as I turned towards him, making sure to look as big and angry as I possibly could. This type of situation was all too familiar between us. He’d grab me, try to force me to stay put and lo and behold a fight would break out. I guess people don’t change after all. However, bodies do, and while he was obviously still stronger than me, I was way more in his league now than I was back in high school.

“Let me go. I’m leaving” I bit out angrily through my teeth, wondering why he was even pushing to be begin with.

“Can’t you just listen to me for a second?! I’m trying-“ Why should I ever even listen to him? I cut him off before he could finish.

“I don’t care what you’re trying to do! Let me go!” I yelled at him before ripping my arm from his grip and going to open up the door.

“Hayner- Wait!” He yelled after me, trying to get a hold of me but I was already out of the door. I turned around ready to flick him off when I saw him trying to piece words together in his head again. The expression was so odd on his face, Seifer usually being one to just talk without thinking. He almost looked nervous, but Seifer would never let anyone see him nervous. Especially not me.

“Come see a movie with me tonight.” He said, just barely loud enough for me to catch it being a few feet away from the truck.

“What…?” I asked, utterly speechless. I watched as Seifer got out of the truck and walked around towards me. I could hear him pushing around the tic-tac in his mouth, the pill like candy nosily clicking against his teeth. He took a deep breath before starting again.

“I just wanted to know if you had any plans tonight… To see if you wanted to catch a movie or something.” His hands were stuffed in his pocket, and he was rocking slightly on his heels. It was almost… cute. Like he was a kid back in high school asking someone out for the first time. Except this was totally different. We were both adults. And men. And coworkers. And ex bully and victim. And where the hell did that even come from?! I could feel some heat grow on my cheeks, a little embarrassed by the situation, probably mostly due to the fact I really wanted to say yes. If this is why he’s been acting so weird than why not just go with it? But at the same time, what if he’s just fucking with me again? What if this is all just one big joke? Yet… with that expression on his face, I somehow knew this wasn’t. However, that didn’t mean I knew exactly what kind of interaction this was supposed to be. Just cause he was asking me to a movie didn’t mean it was... like that. He’s probably just trying to make up for how much of a jerk he was in high school. You hear that brain? This is perfectly innocent, no weird dreams or inconvenient memories, thanks.

“Um… yeah. Sure. I mean… I guess that’d be cool.” I said rather awkwardly. This whole situation made a rather unexpected turn leaving me feeling rather flustered.

“Wait, really? You’ll go with me?” He sounded genuinely surprised and I really couldn’t blame him. I had absolutely no reason to say yes, and yet here I was. ‘You said yes cause he’s hot.’ No. No, that’s not it. I said yes because it could be fun and I have nothing better to do. Plus we’ll probably be working together for a while now, so we might as well act friendly. ‘Uh huh, yeah sure.’ I ignored my pesky thoughts and looked at Seifer again.

“Yeah, sound fun. What time should we meet up? It would probably be a good idea to get home and shower first.” I said with a chuckle gesturing to our sweaty uniforms, also trying to ease some of the tension between us.

“Nah, I think people would totally appreciate two sweaty movers sitting next to them in a theatre.” Seifer replied with a chuckle of his own.

“But yeah… I could, pick you up if you wanted.” He continued, reaching into his pocket to take out his cell. He handed it to me to plug my phone number in and the tension was back. This is a normal thing to do, we’re coworkers. Coworkers swap numbers. How else are we supposed to contact each other? This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date.

I continued that mantra in my head as I handed over my cell phone as well. He quickly punched in his number and we quickly and awkwardly said our good byes. I wondered slightly if I should start parking in the back like Seifer did, though it seemed like only a couple of the disaster gone employees did so. I wasn’t alone with parking up front so I guess it could stay that way.

I got home around 7 and immediately popped in the shower. Not because I was excited okay, but because I was tired of being stuck in sweaty clothes. I probably took a little extra time than I normally would, making sure to scrape off all the grime from the hard day of work. Finding something to wear for the night wasn’t that difficult of a task, my wardrobe wasn’t exactly eclectic to say the least. In fact, it was pretty damn similar to how it was in high school but with a few extra pieces of formal clothing. Blacks and camo were still my signature and I liked it that way. I ended up throwing on a light long sleeved black shirt that was a bit tighter on me than I remembered it being. I chalked it up to building muscle tone and threw on a pair of dark wash jeans with tears at the knees. I felt comfortable in the look, it reminded me of the carefree days of skating around with Roxas in middle school. I finished up by slicking my unruly hair back with gel, and then I was ready. I sat at the kitchen counter staring at the phone in my hands. I could feel my stomach growl and part of me wanted to ask Seifer if he wanted to grab something to eat before we went. I mean, why not? Plenty of people do that, they go out to dinner and then they see a movie, it’s a friend thing. Not a date.

I finally got up the nerve and sent him a text.

\- Yo, I’m ready when you are. I’m starved, you want to stop for something to eat or should I just grab something from home?

See, completely casual. Nothing strange about it. I leaned my head back as I waited for a reply.

\- Food sounds good. Adress?

I should have known Seifer would even be straight to the point in texts. I replied with my address wondering exactly how far Seifer lived from me. I was only about 15 minutes away from Disater gone, and I bet Seifer was fairly close as well. Within another ten minutes a knock sounded at my door. Damn, I guess he really is close. I’m not sure how I feel about that information. With a deep breath I opened the front door.

“Hey.” Seifer greeted, a suave grin on his face. I couldn’t help but role my eyes at him and laugh.

“Hey yourself.” I said before stepping outside and locking the door behind me. “Lets go. I’m starving” I continued with a smile. I felt good. I don’t know why but I just genuinely felt good, and I couldn’t help but smile. It had been a while since I had gone out with anyone besides Roxas, and even we haven’t done anything recently. Neither of us having the funds or the time. But now with a new job and taking time off of school I could probably go out with friends more often. Friends. Is Seifer really a friend? I ignored the part of my brain trying to tell me I wanted him to be more than my friend.

We hopped in his truck and headed on our way. I didn’t even think to ask Seifer where we were going to eat, but the man must already have an idea with the effortless way he guided the vehicle turn after turn. I couldn’t help myself but take a look at his appearance, he looked… nice. Like really nice. A cream v neck hugged his torso tightly, helping to show off his toned muscles. He was in such good shape, it made we wonder if he worked out at all or just stayed fit from the job. I felt myself chewing on my cheeks as I tore my eyes away from the blonde next to me, a habit I did when I was nervous. But why am I nervous?

“So… what movie are we seeing anyway?” I asked trying to distract myself from thoughts about his body.

“You’ll see.” He said with a cheeky grin. Oh god. I should be worried shouldn’t I. Maybe I didn’t think this through properly. I searched my brain to try and think about all the movies out at the moment. It was a well-kept secret of mine that I was a slight pansy when it came to horror movies. Okay maybe more than a slight pansy. I could do slasher films with stupid amounts of fake ass gore, but when it came to the suspense movies about ghosts and shit I couldn’t handle it. Those types of movies freaked me the fuck out. Even Roxas didn’t know how much they affected me. He just thought I fell asleep easily during movies, though I may or might not have been faking my slumber to get out of having to look at the screen. Oh please for the love of all things good and holy in this world let this not be a horror film.

“I don’t like surprises.” I said trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. He gave nothing but a raised eyebrow and smirk in reply to which I groaned and slid down deeper into my seat. I felt the truck slow and turn into what I assumed to be a parking lot and caught a glimpse of a purple sign from the passenger window. My stomach made a rather loud growl, my nervousness momentarily replaced by excitement from the prospect of food. I sat up in my seat again as the truck came to a stop and was surprised when I realized where we were.

“Woah, isn’t this place a little pricey? I just figured we’d go to a dinner or something.” I said stepping out of Seifer’s truck. The taller blonde gave a shrug, saying something about craving ribs as we stepped into the restaurant.

“Don’t worry about the price either. I’m paying.” It was said as a command more than an offer, as if he knew I would try and protest. He can’t pay. If he pays than this isn’t a normal friendly outing, it would be more like a date. I opened my mouth to protest but was interrupted by the hostess.

“Good evening gentleman, just two tonight?” She asked with a smile. Seifer gave her a nod and we were swept off towards our table. Once seated and our drink orders taken I pressed the issue.

“I’m perfectly capable of paying for myself.” I said, not keeping the annoyance out of my voice.

“I know you are. I’m still paying.” He said giving me an oddly warm smile. His eyes alight with amusement, over all he just seemed way to content for my liking. I gave him a small glare before grabbing the menu and pouting behind it. I heard him laugh and my irritation only grew. I glanced over the menu searching for the most expensive thing. If he was so content on paying, might as well make him regret it. Okay fine, I won’t actually do that, I’m not that much of a stubborn brat, but that’s only because I’m in the mood for chicken and not because I’d feel bad.

Our waiter came back with our drinks and quickly took our orders before going off to assist other tables. A rather awkward silence fell between us then, or at least it was awkward for me. Seifer had his chin resting on top of folded hands just looking at me with that strange smile. I couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze, shifting in my seat and averting my eyes anywhere but at him.

“What the hell are you staring at asshole.” I snapped, finally having enough of his odd behavior. He let out another laugh before sitting back in his booth, his eyes however stay fixated on me.

“Why’d you agree to come tonight?” he asked with little to no emotion in the question. It was almost like a statement, which confused me how he could even say something to evenly. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand this man. I opened my mouth, searching for an answer but couldn’t find one. Why did I agree to come tonight? I just wanted to… for reasons even I couldn’t understand I just wanted to. I shrugged accompanied by a weak sounding I don’t know. I felt heat rising to my cheeks, not sure why I was feeling embarrassed, but if I had to guess it would have something to do with those eyes looking right at me.

“Do you know why I asked you?” He asked, this time with some curiosity and eagerness coming through his tone of voice. While I still wasn’t completely sure the answer to that question, I at least had ideas. I straightened in my seat, leveling my gaze with his own.

“Some weird ass sense of pride. Trying to make up for the past. That’s what I figure at least. That or maybe you’re just honestly trying to get to know me, now that we’re coworkers. But I doubt it.” I said, daring him to tell me I was wrong. I was surprised when his gaze faltered slightly. His smile falling from his face completely. I could see his jaw clench, his eyes harden, all signs of his anger that I was all too familiar with.

“You think I’m toying with you?” He said, his voice a low growl. I was surprised by the sudden hostility. Why was he so mad? I was right wasn’t I? My face scrunched in confusion.

“Well if that’s not it, then why did you ask me?” I asked in exasperation, what the hell is his problem?

“What do you mean why did I ask you? Do you even realize what this is? God, why are you always so stubborn and hard headed! I knew you were oblivious but this is too much.” He raced a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated, but the majority of the hostility had left him replaced with minor annoyance.

“What this is…?” I repeated hesitantly, ignoring the insults in favor of trying to make sense of the situation. “It’s nothing, we were just hanging out, right?” I said not even convincing myself. Seifer looked at me like I was a complete idiot, a dumbfounded look and a glare plastered on his face before he started laughing at my apparent ignorance.

“I really have to spell it out for you, huh?” He asked, with a roll of his eyes.

“Spell what out for me?”

“This is a date dumbass, I asked you out on a date.” Seifer said, the content smile and warm look returning to his face.

A date? This is a date? Seifer asked me on a date? No no no, that’s impossible. He hates my guts, beat the crap out of me for two years. There is no way. I’m a guy, he’s a guy. We’re guys. Something clicked in my mind than.

“You’re gay?!” I exclaimed before my mind caught up with my mouth. Apparently the question was hilarious because Seifer busted out laughing. My cheeks grew red and I couldn’t help but feel utterly embarrassed.

“Shutup asshole, how was I supposed to know!”

“Pfft, I dunno, maybe through the fact I wore crop tops all throughout high school? Dude, I’ve been out of the closet since middle school. Everyone knows. I bet even Roxas knows!” He replied finaly reigning in his laughter. “God damn Chickenwuss, you’re more oblivious than I thought.” He added shaking his head in amusement.

Our food arrived then, our waiter warning us that our plates were hot. Deciding to ignore the asshole across from me in favor of quelling my rumbling stomach, I dug in. I could feel Seifer smirking at me as he ate his own meal and I shot various glares his way. Seifer is gay and we’re on a date. No, this must be another dream because there is no way this is happening. Maybe the gay part, but he would never ask me on a date. He hates me. Has hated me ever since high school. You don’t pick fights with someone every day if you like them. Only toddlers do that. Then again, Seifer is basically a toddler. A tall muscular blue eyed blonde haired mint smelling tongue pierced toddler. Okay so maybe not, maybe he has grown up quite a bit, and maybe he’s changed. Why the sudden change of heart? We’ve only been back in contact for three days now. I really can’t say that’s enough time to realize you like someone. Well, maybe for Roxas it is. But that’s just not how I work. Yet, here I am, eating a delicious dinner at a fairly nice restaurant sitting across from my ex bully turned manager.

“I don’t get it. You hate me. I hate you. That’s kind of been our thing, so why would you even ask me out?” I said, setting my fork down for now.

“I’ve never hated you. And I’d like to think that you don’t actually hate me either.” He replied wiping away the sauce on his fingers with a napkin.

“That doesn’t really answer my question.” I gave him another glare, though admittedly one without much venom or bite. I was aggravated at him yes, but he might have a point. Hate is a strong word, and while the bully definitely got under my skin, I couldn’t say I actually hated him. 

“I don’t think you want me to answer your question.” He replied, a strange tone to his voice, one that sent heat down to pool in the pit of my stomach.

“What does that even mean?” I grumbled, getting really fucking tired of trying to decipher all of his cryptic messages. He gave me a look than, his eyes feral. A look that I thought I was familiar with, one he used to give me almost daily back in high school. But when it wasn’t accompanied by the usual snarl and raised fist it took entirely different. I felt my heart beat quicken and my breaths grow shallow before I finally tore my eyes away from his.

Let’s focus on food now. Food is good. Let’s focus on food so we can ignore the fact that Seifer has the ability to turn me on with nothing more than a look. I can pretend I don’t know what that look means all I want, but my body knows, and will betray me every time. And in a way that adds an entirely new layer on confusion to the whole situation. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Okay, what do I know so far? What can I say as fact?

1\. I’m gay

2\. Seifers gay

3\. I’m attracted to Seifer

4\. Seifer asked me on a date

5\. And lastly, judging by that look and the fact that he asked me on a date, Seifer finds me attractive as well?

No. That isn’t fact, because I have no idea what Seifer thinks of me. Until a few days ago I thought he hated me, and only minutes ago I thought he was just trying to be my friend. So I can’t assume what he means when he looks at me with that feral glint in his eye until I know for sure. Okay, that’s all good and dandy but now what? What do I do with it? Just continue on this date and see what the hell happens? I guess I really didn’t have a choice now, seeing as we were already half way through it.

Our waiter came back, asking us if we’d like any desert. Seifer looked to me, silently asking if I wanted anything. I shook my head and the waiter left again saying he’d come back with our check. 

“Part of me thought you might order the most expensive thing on the menu.” Seifer said breaking the silence between us.

“I’m not that much of a stubborn asshole.” I replied absently playing with my drink.

“Not an asshole maybe, but you’re definitely stubborn enough.” He laughed, picking up the check as the waiter dropped it off. I stuck my tongue out at him in a rather childish fashion, but to be honest this whole argument is kind of childish. He mimicked the action and my eyes instantly went to the silver ball on his tongue. It instantly affected me again, something I was rather bitter about. Why is it only his tongue? But I was also curious about it.

“When did you get your tongue pierced?” I asked, trying to sound casual. I was surprised when he visibly tensed at the question.

“I forget I even have it most of the time… I guess sometime in the year after I graduated. Damn, he’s had it for three years than, but part of me felt like there was more to the story. Like he was leaving something out. It reminded me of earlier in the day when we were talking about Disater Gone’s old plumber, though I doubted the two were related.

“You have any piercings?” He asked, part of me feeling as if he was just trying to take the conversation away from him. If the tongue ring was such a touchy subject why not just take it out? Might solve part of my problems as well if my memories and dreams were missing a rather sensual metal ball.

“No, never really thought about it.” I replied honestly deciding I’d let him off the hook for now. I could ask him more about the mysterious piercing later. Seifer paid the bill in cash, once again silencing my protests to let him pay, and with that we left the restaurant and headed towards the movie theatre.


	6. Chapter 6

“You gonna tell me what movie we’re seeing yet?” I asked as we pulled into the theatre parking lot.

“Nope.” He said with a knowing smirk. I was almost glad to see that smirk back on his lips. The car ride over had been mostly silent. I think that question about his piercing really struck a sore spot. He seemed sort of annoyed the entire drive, popping four or five tic-tacs in what was only a fifteen minute drive. I ignored the annoying voice in my brain telling me that it would probably be amazing to kiss him right now. I still wasn’t convinced this was a date, and even if it was, there would be no kissing. Especially the type that my brain loves to remind me happened in my dream.

We hopped up the steps and Seifer led us to one of the electronic ticket kiosks. I hovered over his shoulder as he paid for our tickets. I visibly relaxed and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding when I saw we were seeing some action comedy.

“Oh thank god.” I said under my breath.

“What were you so worried about anyway? Didn’t trust my taste in movies?” Seifer was laughing at my relaxed state and I guess I couldn’t really blame him.

“Who would? You’re always so serious and straight to business. For all I know you could’ve taken us to see some boring ass documentary.” Yeah… documentary. That’s totally what I was afraid of. Seifer raised a brow at me and I was worried he had caught me in my lie, but soon after he rolled his eyes and we turned to head inside.

“You want any popcorn?” My nose was assaulted by the buttery scent, and even with my stomach full from dinner I could totally take some.

“You can get some if you want, I was thinking hot tamales.” He added getting us a spot in line.

“Hot tamales? I thought you might go for the junior mints with the way you down those mint tic-tacs.” I said absent mindedly.

“What can I say? I like strong flavors. Mint and cinnamon both have that almost burn like feeling to them. How much popcorn you want?” He asked as we made it to the cash register, the cashier mentioned something about a special with a large popcorn large soda and a box of candy. I noticed that they had slushy’s, well more importantly sea salt slushy’s, and my mouth instantly watered. There was nothing more refreshing and nostalgic than sea salt flavored ice cream.

“Get a sea salt slushy!” I said, ignoring how immature I must look getting excited over a drink. He laughed at me but nodded in agreement and the cashier went off to make the popcorn and drink.

“I see you’re still into sea salt ice cream. Don’t you ever get sick of that stuff? You and your group of lamers used to eat it practically every day after school.” He gave me a skeptical look, obviously doubting my taste in ice cream.

“No way, it’s the best flavor! Much better than cinnamon or mint.” I said knocking his taste as well. He just simply rolled his eyes at me, obviously not buying into my insult. We were handed our food and started making our way to the theatre. The movie didn’t start for another twenty minutes or so, but for some reason I didn’t mind. I was actually having some fun with the blonde beside me. I was surprised by some of the things we had in common. We shared similar music tastes and liked the same shows. Though on other things we also obviously disagreed. For instance, he was trying to tell me that Radiant Gardens Struggle team was better than the Olympians. I was in the middle of explaining why exactly he was wrong when he snatched the slushy from my grasp and took a large sip of it. I could feel my mouth hang open as I stared at him with a mixture of surprise and anger.

“What? You said it was good, I wanted to try some.” He replied, a knowing and evil smile across his lips.

“You could’ve just asked you asshole! Now give it back!” I yelled at him, reaching over to grab the large cup from his hands.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep it. You’re right, it’s pretty good.” He taunted making sure to keep it out of my grasp. I finally got a hold on the cup but in a last ditch effort to keep it in his grasp he sticks out his tongue and slides it all over the straw. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

“How immature are you! Now I need a new straw!”

“Oh yeah, I’m the immature one when you’re the one afraid of a little saliva. ‘Oh no! ew cooties!’” He replied in a mocking voice making sure to throw up his hands in fear. I glared at him, giving out a growl of annoyance before taking the straw and sticking my own tongue out to give it a lick of my own to prove him wrong. I froze the moment I finished the action, realizing what I had just done and the meaning it could have from another perspective. Seifer’s eyes had that glint to them again and part of me wondered if he’d done this on purpose. When I saw a smirk rise to his lips I knew he had. It was an obvious bait and I took it hook line and sinker. I turned my head away from him, making a show of rubbing off my tongue, wondering how such an innocent and silly argument could turn so quickly.

I could feel my cheeks grow warm again, a trend I was finding happen quite often when near the blonde man. I was thankful when the lights dimmed, the generic theatre music and trivia replaced by commercials for soon to be released films. I was painfully aware of Seifer’s presence beside me, all of a sudden feeling was too close to the man. Why were the seats packed so tightly together? Was that really necessary? I glanced around the theatre, the closest group of people to us a few rows below. I guess the movie had been out for a while, and with it being fairly late on a Thursday evening not many people were there. Maybe only sixteen or so including us. In a way that made it all the more awkward. I could feel Seifer looking at me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“You tricked me.” I whispered trying to focus all my anger into the glare I sent his way.

“I did, and it was easy. Almost like you wanted to do it.” He taunted back, making a show of taking another sip from the slushy. I clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth together.

“You know I didn’t. I-“ I was stopped as Seifer made a very fake yawning motion, his arms stretching with it. He wouldn’t dare. There was no way he was going to pull this shit. I froze as his arms lowered behind my head, resting on the back on my seat and brushing against my shoulder. He fucking did it. He was laughing now, trying to keep the fits quiet as to not disturb the other movie goers.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?!” I said grabbing his arm and shoving it back on his lap. He lost it at that, cracking up and letting the fits of laughter out without restraint. I folded my arms across my chest and sank into my seat. I was tempted to leave right then and there but that would mean he won. Two could play at this game, even If I would probably regret playing along. It would be worth it if I could get a reaction out of him. I relaxed my arms trying to think of ways to get back at the blonde bully. But how? The commercials dimmed now, the opening credits of the movie playing.

I placed my arm on the arm rest between us, wondering why exactly I was even thinking about playing along with this stupid game. But I had a plan, and if this didn’t work I don’t think anything else would. I dropped my hand to rest on his thigh, sliding it upwards before giving it a squeeze. Seifer’s eyes were instantly on me, but his expression was something more along the lines of impressed than shocked. I groaned instantly removing my hand from his thigh but not before he grabbed my hand with his.

“You know, if you really wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask.” He said mockingly, a sinister grin from ear to ear. I tried to pull my hand away but he just laughed and intertwined our fingers. I couldn’t help but laugh along with him, I could only really be mad at this situation for so long.

“Come on, let go.” I managed through fits of laughter. I stood up to try and get away but Seifer pulled me back into my seat causing me to topple over the rest of the slushy and popcorn. We were both sent over the edge again, laughing louder and completely forgetting we were supposed to be watching a movie until an employee walked over to us looking quite aggravated.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The man bit out, giving us a rather nasty glare and scoffing at the spilt mess on the ground. I was going to open my mouth to protest seeing as the man didn’t even give us a warning, but Seifer just nodded to the employee and apologized before leading me out of the theatre still latched onto my hand. Once we were out of the theatre, and our laughter nearly died down we stopped to rest leaning against a wall.

“The movie had been going on for what? Ten minutes? And you managed to get us kicked out, way to go Hayner.” Seifer said looking at me trying to keep a straight face and failing.

“Oh yeah, cause I’m the one who started that ridiculous fight, if it can even be called that.” I said sarcastically.

“That really is a good movie, though. I saw it with Rai and Fuu last week.” Seifer said as he released my hand. I had almost forgotten about it and was surprised by how cold and empty it felt once he let go.

“Oh yeah? You still hanging out with them? I guess not much has changed then.” I said placing my hands behind my back trying to make up for the lost feeling.

“I wouldn’t say that. I’d like to think a lot has changed.” He replied standing a little taller, there he goes getting all serious again. So change, piercings, and old plumbers are touchy subjects. I was beginning to wonder if that list was never ending, the thought of which really kind of annoyed me. If this was a so called date he couldn’t just go around avoiding things.

“I still don’t believe this is a date.” I said, some annoyance leaking through the statement. I saw Seifer raise an eyebrow at me.

“I bought you dinner and then took you to the movies where we were kicked out for fighting over who could do the most cliché date move. Pretty sure that’s basically the definition of a date.” He had a point, but at the same time it was still with Seifer. And Seifer is well… Seifer.

“I dunno it just feels different with you. Even though I don’t really have anything to compare it to.” I said without thinking.

“What do you mean you don’t have anything to compare it to?” He said instantly picking up on my slipup. Oh god. This is bad.

“You’ve never dated? Aren’t you 22? Wait that doesn’t mean you’re a-”

“I just mean I’ve never dated a guy!” I said cutting him off and thinking of the first thing that could come to my head. He looked skeptical, but apparently the odds of me never having been on a date were lower than me having gone out with a girl. I really need to learn to think before I speak.

“Well, is there anything else you’d like to do then? Since you’ve already gotten us kicked out of a movie.” Seifer said teasingly as he stood up from the wall and stretched. I guess the night was still fairly young, around nine thirty or so and I guess I couldn’t really deny the fun I was having with the blonde bully. And at the same time I think I was done with the crazy adventures for one night. It had already been a long day with work and normally I’d be lounging on the couch watching tv or something with Roxas right now. Would it be weird to invite Seifer over to the apartment? I guess normally on the first date it would be odd, but this wasn’t really a usual first date. And what Roxas didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and this is one of those rare times when I really don’t think I need to tell my best friend everything.

“Would you just wanna head back to my place? It might be nice just to relax for a while.” I said with a shrug and feeling a little sheepish. I wasn’t really sure how he’d react to a suggestion like that.

“Really?” He was surprised, and maybe even a little excited, but maybe I’m just seeing things. I cleared my throat and sat up from the wall as well so I could walk beside him back to his truck.

“Plus I’m pretty sure the Goldstar prelims are on tonight and I don’t think I have it set up to record.” I said trying to make the suggestion sound nonchalant.

“You got beer?” He replied as if that would be the deal breaker.

“Is that even a question?” And with that we left for my apartment.

We got back to my place with relative ease. We were lounging on the couch waiting for ten to roll around for the struggle match to start. I was glad there wasn’t much tension between us. I was afraid it would be awkward having Seifer in my place of residence but it was surprisingly casual. As if we were old friends relaxing after a long day of work, and I guess in some ways that was true. I stepped into the kitchen to grab Seifer and I some beer and was startled when I turned around to see him behind me. He was wearing a suave smirk and I couldn’t deny the effect his proximity was having on me. Okay, so maybe not like old friends.

“Thanks for inviting me over.” He said as he wrapped his hand around one of the bottles to take it from me. I just nodded in agreement adding a little shrug to show it was really no big deal. I ducked my face, looking down at the ground and took a step back into the refrigerator. Trying to distance myself from him to make it easier to breathe. I heard Seifer chuckle before he walked back towards the living room. I waited a moment before following suit, giving my head a moment to clear. This really needs to stop. I can’t have my concentration completely ruined every time Seifer gets close to me or touches me. But how can I stop it? I sat down on the opposite end of the couch than the blonde bully and eagerly took a sip of my beer. Maybe all I need is a drink. Seifer sat up then, scooching across the couch so he was closer to me.

“I don’t bite you know.”

“I think you hang out with Rai too much.” I said without really thinking. I had been noticing the phrase quite a bit though. Seifer didn’t use it nearly as much as his burly friend did, but it was there. Seifer looked confused at first, not sure what I meant until it registered with him.

“Oh god, have I been saying you know a lot? It’s almost impossible not to pick up something like that when he says in constantly. I don’t even really notice it anymore.” He said with a small content smile.

“It’s not even really that prevalent, I probably just notice it because I know Rai. It’s almost kinda nice, proves that you listen and care about your friends.” I was noticing more and more recently that Seifer wasn’t as much of a jerk as he would like to let on. Especially not now. I guess he doesn’t feel as much of a need to keep up his stubborn image.

“You do know I never hated you right?” Seifer said, an aura of seriousness about him as he looked me dead in the eye. His change of tone shocked me, and I couldn’t help but be a bit taken off guard by the question.

“You say that now, but back in high school you were pretty damn convincing.” I said honestly, nursing my bottle once again.

“Well back in high school I was a confused idiot who didn’t know how to deal with crushing on some lamers little brother.” Okay, now I was extra confused.

“What are you talking about?” I asked feeling rather awkward. Was this supposed to be a confession?

“If I hated anyone it was probably your brother.” He said not really giving me any other explanation.

“Zell?”

“Pretty sure you only have one brother, yes Zell. That idiot didn’t know when the hell to shut up, so when he came parading into school talking about his baby brother finally growing up and getting into high school I figured getting to you would be a good way of shutting him up. And at first that’s all it was. Just a way to shut Zell up. But… then it wasn’t.” He said his eyes searching mine. I tried to wrap my brain around everything that he was saying, but none of it made sense to me. So he started fighting with me as blackmail to get my brother to shut up? Well I guess that does sort of make sense. Zell can be rather obnoxious. Okay extremely obnoxious, but what does that last thing mean? And did he say something about crushing on his little brother? But wouldn’t the little brother be me? There is no possible way Seifer Almasy has had a crush on me since high school. That’s impossible. I refuse to believe it.

“Are you trying to tell me that you’ve liked me since high school?” I asked incredulously.

“It’s not that simple. But basically, yeah.” He said with a shrug as if that was supposed to be the easiest thing in the world to believe. I snorted than, openly laughing at what I was just told.

“You’re kidding right? There’s no way I can believe that.” I finished off my beer and stood up to grab another, but Seifer grabbed my wrist holding me in place.

“I’m not lying.” His expression was dead serious. A tone of finality to his voice. Both signs of when the blonde was telling the complete truth, but how? That’s just ridiculous, and oddly accurate to the dream I had only a few days before. I swallowed hard and shook the images from my brain. Is Seifer really serious?

“You’re telling me that you bullied me for two years in high school because you had a crush on me? Cause you didn’t know what else to do like a fucking preschooler on a playground pulling pigtails? You can see why I’m a bit skeptical.” I leveled my gaze with his trying to find any sort of hint of a lie, but I found none. 

“I think you would know better than a lot of people that I don’t exactly deal with my emotions very well.” He gave as an explanation as if that would solve everything. He was so serious, how could he be so serious?

“I… need another drink.” Was the only thing I could really say in reply. Seifer let go of my wrist but followed me to the kitchen. I could tell there was something he wanted to say but I tried to ignore the blonde. I grabbed a beer and just like the first time Seifer was there behind me, but this time there was a certain need in his eyes. He grabbed the beer from my hands and set in on the counter, backing me into the refrigerator. I couldn’t take my eyes off of his, our bodies close and his face inches from mine. This sort of thing was happening so often between us now, I didn’t know what to think. I couldn’t think at all really.

“Seifer I-“ But before I could even finish my thought his lips were on mine. Holy shit he’s kissing me. Is this really happening or am I dreaming again? My arms wrap around him bringing him closer to me and he deepens the kiss. I can feel his tongue on mine, the metal tongue ring adding a stark contrast of texture. He tastes like beer and mint, an odd combination but I find myself instantly addicted to it needing more of him, but he breaks away and wraps his arms around me. I want to kiss him again, I need to kiss him again.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” He nearly whispered. I grabbed his face and kissed him again not even bothering with a reply. Why waste my breath on talking when I could feel him moving against me. He broke away again and we were both breathing heavily. His face was flushed and his pupils were dilated I chuckled lightly feeling on top of the world.

“I honestly expected you to punch me.” Seifer said laughing along with me.

“Normally I would. I guess you’ve grown on me.” I replied wondering why we stopped kissing.

“Do you believe me now? Or at least agree that this is a date?” He asked running his hand down my back to rest it on my ass. Shivers ran down my spine and I was so tempted to push our hips together and continue our make out session but common sense was starting to come back to me.

“You just kissed me.” I said dumbly instead of giving a reply. Seifer quirked an eyebrow.

“You also just kissed me.” He reminded.

“I guess this is a date. But I’m still not convinced that you liked me.” I said deciding to be bold and rest my hand on his ass as well. Holy shit I can’t believe this is happening. Seifer gave me a suggestive smile before grabbing my hand and placing them back at my sides.

“Don’t tempt me.” He said, his voice low and sensual. It sent feelings straight to me groin and really I wanted to do just that. But I needed to get my head back on straight. Before today Seifer and I were just friends, and before four days ago we were nothing more than bully and victim. Things were already going fast and even though I’d love to feel every inch of him and reenact my erotic dream things needed to cool down. I nodded, grabbing my beer and let him lead me back to the couch. I was pleasantly surprised when he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a little embarrassed to be wrapped in his arms but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it. I relaxed into the embrace and fixated my eyes on the tv as the beginning of the Goldstar Struggle Prelims flashed on screen. Neither of our favorite teams would be playing tonight, the s ranked teams played on Sunday, but it was always a good laugh watching the C rankers struggling it out.

I must have dosed off at some point, I was awoken by Seifer gently shaking me and laughing at the sleepy groan I let out.

“Hey, it’s almost two I should probably head home.” He said while getting up and stretching.

“Damn, is it that late?” I said as I stifled a yawn and stood up beside him. He surprised me by pulling me into him and kissing me softly, something I could definitely get used to.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said before grabbing his keys out of his pocket and heading to the door.

“Night.” I said walking him to the door and watching him get into his truck. I felt a smile on my lips as I closed the door behind me and headed to bed. It had been one hell of an interesting day and I was exhausted even after my short nap. I was a bit curious to see how tomorrow would go, and maybe even slightly worried. Tonight was amazing, but part of it still felt unreal and too good to be true. I know that’s unlikely, seeing all the lengths he would have gone through today for such a scheme but could things really turn out this perfect? Going from twenty two years without so much as one relationship, to in three days realizing I’m gay and start dating the hottest got I’ve ever seen. This is too much to worry about, especially when I’m both physically and mentally tired. It would be better to just sleep now and deal with things tomorrow, plus a lot of my questions should be answered tomorrow. And with that, I let myself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's all I have at the moment =D  
> I think I'll update this every Sunday.  
> I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
